The Swimming Drabbles!
by ichihoe
Summary: A series of drabbles and correlative one shots of the pairing MakoHaru as they begin to realize their feelings for each other. Rated M for future sexual themes.
1. Warm-up!

**Rated M for sexual themes in the future. **

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction for Free! – Iwatobi Swim Club. It is now currently my favorite animation next to Shingeki no Kyojin, and I am obsessed with the pairing MakoHaru so I decided to write a fan fiction dedicated to them. Rather than following one definite plot though, I decided to do drabbles where I can sort of jump in and out of what I want to write about, which means there will be some Reigisa in this as well!**

**If MakoHaru/Reigisa is not your cup of tea, feel free to press the backspace button and no criticism will be made. However if this is something you enjoy, welcome!**

**In the meantime, "The Bet" and "Don't Say Good-bye" will be put on hold. I know I never updated them, but I don't have any inspiration for anything Bleachy at the moment. Besides, no one seems to appreciate it as much as I do… So for now, enjoy these drabbles!**

**I don't know how long this will go on for, but look out for some shippy stuff!**

**I do not own Free! Or High Speed! Or anything else other than this fan fiction.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter One**

~ Warm-Up! ~

"Haru-chan." His pet name was the first thing he heard upon lifting his upper body out of the water. He positioned himself into a sitting position inside the water filled bathtub, whipping his hair back and forth to shake off the water that was weighting his hair down and causing the mass to stick to his head like a messy mop. Howbeit, his raven black hair managed to remain perfectly flawless without a single strand out of place, framing his face and bringing out his dark, blue eyes. His head rose to the sound of a kind, hushed-tone calling his name. Only two people, aside from the once clueless Rei who had called him "Haru-chan-san", had the audacity to call him "Haru-chan" while others stuck with the normal "Haru" or "Haruka" in fear of receiving a death glare from the swimmer, or perhaps becoming cursed by the water gods for meddling with one of their precious descendants (judging the way Haruka was when it came to water must have meant something, right?). This time it was Makoto.

"Like I said," A miffed Haruka spoke. "Lay off the –chan." While he never failed to remind his friend that he did not like the honorific added to his name, it was still without a doubt true that in the end things went the way Makoto wanted them to be.

"Haru, you call me Makoto, don't you?" Makoto pointed out with a minor tilt of his head. He spoke thoughtfully and softly as if the smallest of mistakes could shatter away his concentration and determination. "Should I call you Haruka then?"

Haruka was aware that Makoto knew of his disapproval for his name for the fact that he often got made fun of for bearing a girly name. Back when they were younger, Haruka had even told Makoto how he felt about being called by his first name, requesting that Makoto would call him by his surname if referring to him was absolutely necessary. Though, there were times where calling him by his surname didn't suffice. If it came to the situation where Haruka's first name tumbled out of Makoto's lips accidently, Haruka would then look away while muttering things of distaste.

Haruka had once threatened to never speak to Makoto again if another "Haruka" left his lips, and to that Makoto had reasoned that Haruka called him "Makoto" therefore it was only fair that he would be allowed to call Haruka, "Haruka". At the end things always ended with the decision of calling Haruka "Haru" and nothing more. Haruka didn't know why he bothered to constantly have the same conversation with him over and over again, when the end results were never changing.

Coincidentally, they were having the same conversation right here in Haruka's bathroom. In spite of his unfriendly past with his name, Haruka no longer cared for it as much as he had back then. He learned to tune people out, and to occasionally shut people up with one glance towards their way. Nonetheless, his name was one of the things that unconsciously weighted him down.

Sadly, Makoto did not go down with one of Haruka's glares, and one simply did not tune out Makoto.

"If you call me that, I won't ever speak to you again." Haruka said in subjugation. He had long accepted the conclusion of their current argument, already knowing the end like the back of his hand. Except this time, he didn't add in the shrug he always did when saying his lines, turning his head towards the wall instead. This behavior was not foreign to the both of them either, being that they both knew Haruka tended to avoid things by looking away.

Haruka's actions issued an amused chuckle from Makoto's lips, knowing even without looking that there was a smile on Makoto's face. "Then Haru it is." Makoto drove the conversation home, confirming that their usual argument had taken place once again.

Haruka did not respond, keeping his face turned. Haruka never was a talkative one in general, usually sticking to one to two words when he spoke. He only vociferated his thoughts once in a while—mostly when it came to talking about the water. Many got the wrong impression that he was a cold hearted person, but he was far from it. The swimmer was simply not the best in expressing himself, or rather to be more accurate, chose not to. He saw nothing wrong with the way he handled things; his method of tackling down obstacles worked perfectly fine for him. It required the least effort, and kept more obstacles out of the way.

It was not long before the question that had been there in the back of his head for some time now, wedged its way forward into the front of Haruka's mind. Not being able to recall asking of Makoto to come over, he began to form the question in his lips as he turned his head, only to have Makoto a step ahead.

"Why am I here, right?" He asked Haruka with a knowing smile.

It was an advantage to be able to read Makoto like an open book but, that goes to say it worked the other way around as well and that proved to be a pain the butt.

To Makoto's words, Haruka turned his head away once more from mid-turn, focusing strictly on the bathroom wall.

"I'm here because you forgot what's happening today, didn't you?" Makoto interrogated.

Haruka's eyebrows knitted slightly as his lips pressed into a thin line. No matter how far he dug into his mind, he couldn't remember what was taking place that day. What was so important that Makoto would come in the flesh, to bring him there?

Not wanting to deal with whatever it was that was going to happen that day, he sank back into the water. If it was of great significance, he would have remembered.

"H-haru!" A panic-stricken Makoto cried out. He did not expect his friend to suddenly plunge back into the tub. Grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back out, he rephrased, "You can't just go back in there! We have to go somewhere, don't you remember?"

"Mendokusai." Haruka retorted.

"Demo Haru, today is the day we're celebrating Rei's first time swimming!" Makoto told him. "Successfully!" He added after one thoughtful moment.

"Iyada." Haruka's eyes narrowed and snapped back to the wall as he slowly sunk lower into the water. _And you don't have to add my name to every one of your sentences. _

"How can you be so cold hearted? Haru, today is the day we also celebrate Iwatobi Swimming Club's grand opening!" Makoto said as enthusiastically as possible in hope to get Haruka out.

"We did that already."

"But you got sick the next day and we couldn't have an actual _pool_ party for a swimming club! That's why we pushed it to today." Makoto's voice was firm and intent. He was bent on getting the water loving male out of the tub. It wasn't going to be easy, but the olive haired swimmer had a few tricks. He even made sure to stress the word pool, knowing it was one of Haruka's undeniable weaknesses.

The first hindrance was to prevent more than half of Haruka's face from submerging into the water. If it ever reached that far, then there was no returning to land for Haruka for at least a few more hours. And Makoto couldn't afford to waste those hours.

"No." Haruka said stubbornly, once more trying to pursue his nirvana of water.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Makoto asked, stopping him again.

Annoyed, Haruka didn't respond.

Makoto sighed in defeat then released Haruka's arm. "All right then. If you insist, I'll tell everyone you couldn't make it." He turned and made it for the door.

Naturally there was no response from the tub ridden male. Haruka carved an opening into the water and pushed his arms through, sliding his hands against the tub floor as he lowered his upper body into the water. The lower part of his face was inside the water, which meant there was no turning back for him. Silently, he enjoyed the coolness of the water on his skin, accepting the water as the water in return accepted him.

_Acknowledge the water, and then allow it to acknowledge you…_

Before Makoto opened the bathroom door, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Too bad you're missing it. We're doing it by the school _pool_ so you could _swim_ but I guess not." He studied his friend in the tub. "A pool is much _bigger_ than a bathtub…"

When no response came, Makoto didn't know whether to be surprised or disappointed. His secret, his last resort, had failed but then again Haruka hadn't jumped out of the tub at the word _pool._ He didn't glance back, slowly walking out thinking Haruka wasn't going to budge. His shoulders sagged as his footsteps became heavier.

_Maybe he didn't hear it? _

A party without Haruka? Makoto meant no harm towards anyone else, but the thought brought him down. He knew Haruka would enjoy it if he went. If only he made it out of the tub and past the door. Makoto counted in his head ten long seconds, wondering just how far he had to count up in order to hear Haruka step out of the tub—

"Makoto."

Makoto couldn't suppress his smile, becoming noticeably brighter than before. "Hai?" He perked up, turning in time to see Haruka stepping out of the tub. Makoto was already out of the bathroom, it was impressive of Haruka to hold in his excitement for the pool for more than ten seconds.

"Matte."

Makoto didn't have to ask why he had to wait. It was obvious Haruka was coming along and he was asking Makoto to wait so he could get ready. "I was beginning to think you didn't hear me." He confessed with a sheepish smile.

"Urusai."

-; Some Water Time Later! ;-

"Tell me again why we're stopping by the supermarket?" Makoto questioned as he glanced at his watch. There was plenty of time before the party started, but he hoped no further distractions would come and take Haruka away.

"To buy mackerel." Haruka replied, walking into the supermarket and making a beeline for the seafood section.

"Don't say that which such a serious expression." Makoto sweat dropped. "—tte yuka, mackerel again! Didn't you have that yesterday for diner?"

"This one is for the party." Haruka claimed almost defensively.

"Hai, hai. I shouldn't have asked." Makoto scratched his cheek before chuckling, bordering on looking troubled. _He sure loved mackerel._

"No one else would have brought mackerel." Haruka added solemnly, then commanded in his average voice, "Makoto, go buy the popsicles."

"Popsicles as well?" Makoto asked. "For just us or the party?" He wanted to clarify, becoming accustomed to Haruka's quick change of gear. He knew better than to ask about the strange blend of mackerel and popsicles; Haruka seemed to like the two aliments. What Makoto wanted to hear even when he knew the answer was whether or not the popsicles were for the party. Even though such an inquiry shouldn't have been a big deal, the popsicles held a deeper meaning for the two.

"…Suki ni shiro." Haruka muttered, avoiding eye contact with Makoto and making his way out of the seafood isle promptly after making a quick selection of mackerel. "Meet me by the counter."

Makoto watched his friend leave, a small smile playing on his lips as his upturned eyebrows rose. Giving into the urge of his initial desire, he parted his lips and allowed a melodious chuckle to escape when he decided Haruka was too far to hear. "He's so sly." He sighed to himself. "How did he know I wanted him to say it?"

Haruka stood in line to pack for the mackerel—and soon to pay for as well, the popsicles. The incident a few moments ago had fazed him a bit, but he was now recovered, his usual businesslike expression on his face. There was not even a semblance of a smile on his lips. He looked as if he was on an important mission, and even the smallest of distractions would cause trouble.

The swimming shorts he felt under his pants were a small and pleasant reminder that soon enough he'd be swimming. A smile threatened to take over his lips, but alas the mission was not completed yet. If he broke from his fortitude and faltered, he would regret it later.

"Haru-chan." A sincere voice said from behind him. "Aren't you going to pay?"

Haruka turned and saw Makoto emerging from the isles holding a box of popsicles.

He must have been staring quizzically at Makoto because soon enough Makoto gestured to the counter behind Haruka. Haruka zipped back around without another word and placed the mackerel pack onto the counter belt. Behind him he heard Makoto laugh softly before a hand slipped through the small gap between Haruka's arms and his sides, placing the popsicle pack onto the conveyer belt as well. He felt Makoto's chin on his shoulder, his back touching Makoto's body.

The lack of distance between their bodies should have made the both of them uncomfortable, but they didn't mind. Or at least Haruka didn't mind. The two had grown up together and were best friends comfortable enough to share shirts and have sleepovers. Normal boys of their age would have thought their level of comfort was unsettling and weird, but Makoto and Haruka knew better. As long as they both didn't misunderstand, it was fine.

Nothing bothered Haruka anyway (aside from the matter with his name, which was a complete different topic by the way!). He didn't pay much attention to the outside opinions of him or anyone else. However if it came to caring for his friends, even if he didn't openly show his concern, he did worry for them. Especially Makoto.

He knew Makoto didn't always say how he felt nor did he ask for Haruka's assistance. He was the type to figure things out on his own, and at the times it was troubling. Makoto was the big brother type, and Haruka knew him so well that even when Makoto didn't verbally ask for help, Haruka gave it to him willingly. He had to return the favor, he'd hate to think he owe anyone anything.

After paying for both the mackerel and popsicles they headed out of the supermarket and walked to the school pool.

"Hai, here." Makoto said, opening the box of popsicles and taking out a pack. "I chose the one Haru likes! The one where we can split it into two."

Haruka didn't reply, knowing that was the only ice treat they got when they decided to have any. Makoto didn't have to reiterate it to him. He merely stared at the securely wrapped popsicle in its wrapper, wanting it opened. The flavored ice on the stick was the closest thing he could get to the water right at the moment and in addition to that, its color blue was the color used to often symbolize the water.

Makoto saw Haruka's desires portrayed through one simple stare, handing the other half of the popsicle to him prior to breaking it in half to which Haruka accepted and bit right into.

With the popsicles in their hands, they walked to the school pool silently, enjoying the cold refreshment.

-; Some Water Time Later! ;-

The ecstatic blonde was the first to notice the approaching duo, his amethyst eyes widening in joy. "Uwaa! Mako-chan, Haru-chan, you made it!" He hurried over to them, grasping each of their empty hands. "Ano nee? We were worried Mako-chan wouldn't be able to persuade you! But he convinced you, I see!"

Haruka clearly was not listening, the only thing in his sight now being the pool. He could already feel the water on him, and that thought alone was enough to drive him. Before anyone else could get a word out, he was stripping off his clothes and diving into the pool water.

Immediately the water attacked, but he was not afraid. He welcomed the water as he propelled his body forward with each stroke, remembering that this was what he had come for. Highly pleased, he began to swim without bothering to come back up or to check on everyone's reaction. Surrounded by the water, he had nothing to worry for and he had not a single care in the world.

"He really is like a dolphin." Nagisa said with admiration. "He looks happiest in the water!'

Even a busy Rei, who had been going about with his daily exercise routine stopped in his actions to appreciate the beautiful sight.

"Mou… The only reason he came was most likely because of the pool." Gou said scolding, though there was a smile on her face that said otherwise.

"What is this talking as if he isn't present?" Rei finally asked with a sigh, snapping out of his stupor. He adjusted his glasses as everyone turned their attention towards him. "This said "he" is in the pool currently, is he not?" As if the attention was too much, a small blush coated his cheeks as he looked away with a clear of his throat.

"Now, now! Since everyone is here let's start the party!" Miho clapped her hands to steal the spotlight away.

"Ama-chan sensei, we brought a few things." Makoto held up the bag of popsicles in his right hand then scooped down to grab the bag of mackerel that Haruka left on the ground before stripping.

As if he knew he was needed, Haruka slipped out of the pool. Gou didn't miss a single change to swoon over his arms, cooing to herself as her eyes sparkled in euphoria. "Sutteki…"

"We brought mackerel and popsicles." Haruka said, flipping his hair a couple of times before walking over to the table set up not too far from the pool.

"Popsicles sound like a reasonable choice. But mackerel again?" Gou asked as her expression changed drastically. "Haruka-senpai!" She groaned accusingly.

"Mackerel is good." Haruka said simply before pointing to the barbecue grill. "And we can cook it there."

"Do not think you are the only ones who provided us with food! I could not come to the party without bringing anything!" Rei announced, making a comeback from his previous falter. "I have brought the sausages and buns!"

"Uwa! Sasuga Rei-chan!" Nagisa said happily, taking the opportunity to throw his arms around Rei and cling to him. "Demo, I also brought some stuff too! I brought Ramune for all of us!"

Rei looked uncomfortable with Nagisa glued to him, but only blushed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I helped Ama-chan sensei bring the barbecue!" Gou input.

"Women can't do hard things like that but we did it anyway!" Miho nodded, holding up an index finger for a good measure. "Nee?" She turned to Gou for back up.

"Hai!" Gou agreed with a nod.

"Heeeeeh? There you two go again being unfair!" Nagisa whined, releasing Rei in the process. Makoto couldn't tell whether Rei looked disappointed or relieved.

"How inconsiderate!" Miho gasped dramatically as she sat without budging from her lounge chair. "What do you mean unfair? A woman is simply more delicate than a man! There was once a quote that goes…"

"I want to be a woman, too!" Nagisa decided abruptly.

"Wh-what is with that absurd, sudden decision?" Rei asked, shocked from Nagisa's impetuous declare. Even so, it was nothing new.

Makoto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, not knowing what else to do. The conversation topic was moving at an overwhelmingly quick speed, and he deemed it better if he stayed out of it. It felt refreshing to see that everyone was becoming competitive over the smallest of things however.

"Is this what you wanted?" Haruka asked, both arms folded and perched on the edge of the pool. He looked up at Makoto, speaking quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Makoto turned to where Haruka was, his smile becoming slightly bigger than before. "Mm. Arigatou, Haru." His green eyes twinkled.

"…Betsuni."

* * *

**Words count: 3,388.**

**Don't you think a serious person like Haruka would take even the smallest of things really earnestly? I can totally imagine it happening! **

**I used some parts of High Speed! / Free! in this chapter. Let's see if you notice them ;) **

**Obviously this is a Fan Fiction so nothing in this will be 100% accurate. **

**The chapter name is called "Warm-Up!" because it's the beginning of my Fan Fiction and swimmers have to "warm-up" before swimming so… Do you see the resemblance there?**

**I hope you had fun reading this as much as I had writing this! I do hope I can do this often. **

**If you want more, remember to leave a review! Tell me what you think, and tell me what you want to read next! I didn't add much fluff or any sexual tension, but this is the first chapter. I like character development. Trust me I want MakoHaru sexy time as much as you all. (Oh please, wasn't that what you were thinking of when clicking on that Rated M option?)**

**Now for some translations because I used some Japanese words in here! (Sometimes, Japanese phrases express more things than English can, so I thought it was necessary to have a few): **

**_Mendokusai – This phrase is used often by Haruka, and it generally means "too much effort". _**

**_Iyada – "I don't want to." This is sometimes translated to "I refuse", but the more accurate way would be to translate it to "I don't want to" because "I refuse" has another word that covers it. (To the curious ones, it's "kotowaru".)_**

**_Hai – "Yes."_**

**_Matte – "Wait"/"Hold on a second"_**

**_Suki ni shiro: "Do what you want". This is not the same as "whatever", because "whatever" would be "nandemo"._**

**_Tte yuka: "-Wait more like" or like, "Speaking of" and stuff like that._**

**_Mou: It usually means "more" but it could also be used to say "mou ii" which means "Aw jeez" or something along those lines. "Mou" is a shortened version of "mou ii". _**

**_Sutteki: "Wonderful". _**

**_Demo: "But"._**

**_Nee: This usually means, "Hey" when you're trying to catch someone's attention or when you're asking for someone to agree with you like "right?" or "isn't that correct". It could also mean a (rudeish) way to say "older sisyter". (I'm aware that many other writers use "ne" while I use two e's. My best friend is Japanese and she told me that it was incorrect to use one e, so I used two)._**

**_Ano: Japanese "uhm". (In Nagisa's case, he used both "ano" and "nee". If you put the two together, it turns into "Hey, you know what?"). The second meaning of "ano" could mean "that" just like "kono" is "this"._**

**_Sasuga: This is hard to explain, but generically it means, "That's –blank- for you!" It's used to compliment someone. Nagisa says this to compliment Rei. _**

**_Ariatou: "Thank you"._**

**_Betsuni: The famous Haruka response next to suki ni shiro/mendokusai/iyada! This means many things. It could mean "not really" or "nothing in particular" and other things along those lines. But it could also be used as a form of "you're welcome". _**

**(I do apologize if some are slightly inocorrect. I wrote this from my own knowledge when there was no internet [meaning no Google] so… please feel free to correct me!)**

**… Maybe I'll incorporate some SeijuurouxGou in here next. What is that ship even called? SeiGou? SeijuuGou?**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	2. Kodokuna Tsuki!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of The Swimming Drabbles! I don't know about you but I couldn't wait to update this chapter… And I'm the author! I'm pretty excited because… Well, you'll see :) **

**I do not own Free! Or High Speed! Or anything else other than this fan fiction.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles**

**Chapter Two**

~ Kodokuna Tsuki! ~

"Today is another full moon, nee Haru-chan?" Makoto asked observing the sky.

Haruka too, looked up at the sky then nodded in agreement. "Seems so."

Leave it to Makoto to notice things like whether the moon was full or not. While the moon was a hard thing to miss, it was also something not everyone paid attention to. The moon was under appreciated into being just a simple sphere of light in the dark colored canvas. Other than that, there was not much to think about and not everyone thought that far when it came to the moon.

"Haruka is a lot like the moon." Makoto said softly.

This caught Haruka's attention, and his eyes flickered over to Makoto's in question. He didn't speak, but the query in Haruka's eyes was unconcealed. The second thing that troubled Haruka was Makoto possibly couldn't have read Haruka's mind, right? He had just thought in his head how little the moon was given credit—and then his best friend made such a comparison. If by some chance Makoto had read Haruka's mind or at least gotten some modicum of it that would mean that Makoto was… insulting him right?

The thought rendered strange to him. _Makoto insulting anyone at all?_ It wasn't likely.

Haruka studied the moon for once in his life with a scrutinizing gaze. For someone who took joy in swimming in the water which was the direct opposite from the sky where the moon was, he realized that he had never _looked_ at the moon. It had always been there over their head, the guardian of the night sky as it brightened the path for all. And finally after seventeen years of his life here he was looking at it. _Really_ looking at it.

Furthermore this was all thanks to Makoto.

Makoto smiled as he looked at Haruka for a moment before turning back to the moon. "The moon is alone on a lot of nights. It shines at its lonesome at night." Makoto started gloomily. "Demo… maybe sometimes it's okay with it. It's not too bad to be alone at times." He looked to Haruka, looking as if he was speaking for himself for a split second. He looked… grieving.

Haruka looked away and continued walking, not being able to accept a Makoto that felt anything other than happiness. He didn't like this pathetic feeling he felt of being useless and not being able to help his friend feel better.

Makoto walked by Haruka's side as he continued. "But the moon doesn't know that it's not alone. There are stars in the sky, and together they can illuminate the night kingdom. The moon doesn't have to be alone every night. The stars may not be visible on some cloudy nights, but they are always there."

Haruka didn't understand how he was like the moon. Was Makoto saying that Haruka was pushing people away without actually meaning to, but there were people out there who were willing to help regardless? "What are you then, Makoto?"

"…Me?" Makoto asked, caught off guard.

When Haruka didn't reply, Makoto looked at the ground as they walked, lost in thought.

"I guess I'm… one of the stars." Makoto blinked, unsure of the answer himself. "Because the moon and stars are friends, right?"

Haruka frowned. No, his relationship with Makoto didn't feel that simplistic. Friend was an understatement… But if that was so, what was Makoto to him?

Makoto didn't speak a word, not wanting to disturb Haruka from his thoughts. He solely walked a few steps behind Haruka to give him space to think, humming softly as he listened to the crickets chirp. Other than that, the only sound was their shoes scraping against the ground.

As they reached the split path to their houses, Makoto called out to Haruka breaking him away from his thoughts. Haru-chan, how about you stay for the night?"

Haruka turned to realize he had walked ahead by himself, leaving Makoto about a few feet behind. He must have been lost in his thoughts; already assuming either one of them would go over the other's without asking. He joined Makoto shortly, pausing at the last step of the stairs that led to his house. After a long moment of hesitance and staring into Makoto's eyes, he stepped off the last step and was shorter than Makoto once again.

He blinked at his friend in the darkness before nodding slowly.

In the act of heading to Makoto's house, Haruka turned to him and said, "Makoto is the sun."

* * *

**Words Count: 758.**

**I hope you guys were okay with the short chapter! These are just drabbles and I never did promise lengthy chapters… so it should be fine, right?**

**As for why Makoto is the Sun… You'll find out soon enough! I'm sure Makoto's curiosity won't prolong the wait. **

**Tell me what you think of the length and the content! Do you want more of this sweet and short stuff, or the lengthy writing? What I like to say is "quality over quantity". I mean come on obviously this was some relationship development stuff! That kind of thing is crucial to sustaining a healthy relationship! **

**Want more? Click that review button and tell me what more you want to see!**

**As for the SeijuuGou idea, I've decided to write a one shot for them so look out for that as well! **

**Till then,**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	3. Omae na Shide

**Rated M for sexual themes in the future.**

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter three! I apologize for the slow updates, but I have some good news! I have internet once again and so I should be able to update frequently (that is to say, if I have the inspiration, motivation, and ideas). For this chapter, as some of your reviews suggested, incorporates some of episode 5 and 6. If you have not seen those episodes yet, I suggest you exit out of this tab now or press the backspace button to go and watch them! If you don't watch them before reading this, you'll have some things spoiled for you and I know I hate things being spoiled for me!**

**I also started school a week ago, and I know I'm updating like really slowly but please bear with me! I have really good ideas but I just don't know how to convey them into words n! So please be patient.**

**I do not own Free! or High Speed! All rights are reserved.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Three**

~ Omae na Shide ~

There were rare occasions where Makoto would not show up at Haru's house every morning to persuade the swimmer, yet again, to leave his beloved bathtub and to join him for school. It was no mystery as to why the olive haired male was not breaking into Haru's house (Haru never did bother to open the door for anyone at all even when they rang the bell) for once, because there was only one possible explanation. After all, the male faithfully came every morning to make sure that his best friend was out of the house on time so that they could walk to school together. The only reason Makoto would not be there would be because he could not _physically_ be there- therefore, he was either sick or injured.

The soak session that morning in his tub felt especially long. Normally after ten, twenty minutes into the routine the doorbell would ring in dictating Makoto's arrival. Followed by the rather cheerful chime was usually the sound of Haru's back door rattling, Makoto breaking in by himself because Haru would not spare his friend even a minute to get out of the tub and open the door for him. By now Haru should have given Makoto a spare key so he could allow himself inside without the need of an unlawful entry, but the two seemed to have no problem with the way they did things. It just flowed without the need of words.

For once in his life, the thirty minutes he spent in the tub felt like an eternity and he felt the need to leave. He stepped out of the tub to get ready for school, assuming that Makoto was not going to be his alarm clock today. He dried himself off with the towel and then changed into his school uniform, promptly heading to the kitchen to feed himself his breakfast consisting of mackerel and toast. His ears felt almost lonely without the sound of Makoto complaining about Haru's diet, having grown used to the back-stroker constantly scolding him like a mother would her child.

He grabbed his one shoulder bag then shoved on his sneakers, leaving through the door alone at rarity on a school morning. Perhaps Haru would be the one waiting for Makoto this time if it was the case that he wasn't sick.

Haru waited for Makoto by the steps, sitting on them and looking down at the Tachibana household. He had time to wait, but he could not wait longer than ten minutes or else he would be late to school and Makoto would no doubt, have a cow about it. As he waited, time seemed to drag on and he was tempted to turn and head back home.

His phone then vibrated against his leg in his pocket, and just as he read off the phone a text from Makoto saying that he couldn't make it, the two younger Tachibana siblings climbed up the steps noisily arguing about something beyond Haru's imagination.

Haru, no longer having his reason to go to school, began to get up from his spot but was noticed by Ran. (Honestly, while one could argue that he had plenty of good reasons to go to school, Haru did not care for them because those reasons were being drowned out by irrational ones such as the excuse of not wanting to go).

"Oh, Haruuuuuuuuuuu!" Ran clung to his right arm, smiling up at him as Ren joined in the tug of war by clinging to his left.

"Onii-chan is sick so he can't make it today." Ren said. "So onii-chan said to tell you to walk alone and to go to school!"

Haru merely looked down at the two, acknowledging their presence and nothing more. Wordlessly he'd stare down into the similar pools of green the two Tachibana had, before pulling his arms away with ease to place his hands atop of each other their heads. "Mm." He gave their hair a soft ruffle before dropping his hands, turning to head back.

"Haru, you have to go to school, okay?" Ran called out.

"If you don't, onii-chan won't be happy!"

As if he needed a reminder. He was well aware of his situation, and sadly it was inevitable. While Makoto's wrath was not a horrendous thing, it was still not something to be underestimated. Moreover, for some unknown reason it bothered Haru knowing that Makoto would be disappointed in him for not attending school, and that added onto the list of reasons why he should not go back home instead. It annoyed him to no end, and Haru found himself becoming unreasonably irritated with every little thing. He gave the siblings a half-hearted wave without turning around, letting them know that he was heading off to school, before proceeding in his path to school.

His walk to school was dead silent. It was nice to hear the ocean roar in the distance at its lonesome, but at the same time it felt sort of empty and lacking without the sound of Makoto's constant babble. Haru realized, that sometimes he took Makoto's presence for granted, that there were times he would not be thankful for him when his best friend was actually there with him. It was too quiet without his counterpart, and it felt different.

School itself was no better than the walk before it. Whereas normally Makoto would do enough talking for the both of them, this time around Haru was forced to speak for himself. Half the time the raven haired swimmer didn't bother answering, either deeming the inquiry into the class of insignificant, or not much energy consuming to answer. As the day went on, he realized just how unconsciously dependent he was on Makoto.

It didn't help at all that Makoto was sick on the day not too far from the days they had gotten back from the training camp. At some point during class, Haru was worried that the reason Makoto was not here with him that day was because of the shock he had received back then when almost drowning. The timing was horrible, and the assumptions were various in number; one could easily come to the conclusion that the reason for Makoto's sickness was because of his terrible experience in the ocean.

He was so engaged in his thoughts, busy worrying about Makoto that when Amakata sensei called on him for an answer, the first thing he said was Makoto's name. That had the classroom laughing at him, causing him to face towards the window with a bitter face. It displeased him that they would laugh about a person who was currently sick at home. Honestly, he just couldn't wait to leave school and to check on his friend.

Lunchtime was not a fun encounter either. The moment he got onto the rooftop, he was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Nagisa and an exasperated Rei. It was no mystery as to what had happened- clearly, Nagisa did something frustrating and was going to suggest yet again another one of his crazy ideas, imposing his nonsensical plans to the arriving Haru. Haru just gave Nagisa a blank stare, before saying "Too much effort" and sat down on the ground to eat his lunch.

Nagisa commented something about how Makoto wasn't here, irking Haru further as he replied by being silent. From his peripheral vision he saw Rei elbowing the blonde, and the conversation died out quickly. Haru was never one to converse much, but he did feel slightly bad for shutting Nagisa off like that because of his own problems.

After lunch came a few more periods, then Haru was free to go home. He decided to visit Makoto to make sure he was okay (he would probably deny it if Makoto pointed this out), but brought along the homework for that day as an excuse to give it to him when he got there. The walk home reminded him of his day's troubles when Makoto wasn't around, and he shuddered at the thought of having to go to school another day without the killer whale to support him. This dolphin, was not a pleased dolphin.

The person to answer the door was a red nosed Makoto, sniffling once as he sleepily looked into Haru's eyes before having his pupils dilate in surprise. His mouth opened into a perfect "o", his cheeks dusting a light pink. "H-haru!" The male exclaimed.

Haru stared back, unblinking before parting his lips to state his reason for the visit. "I came to give you homework. I know you're sick so I'll leave after I give them to you." That was the most he had said to anyone that day, and it was no coincidence that the most he ever spoke was when it came to Makoto.

When he fished out the paper with the homework assignments written on it, he handed it to Makoto and turned to leave.

"Haru, matte!" Makoto called out, stopping Haru in his tracks. "Why don't you stay?"

No matter how much Haru secretly wanted to stay behind and to further ensure Makoto's safety, he had some sort of weird pride to preserve so he decided against the idea. Albeit Haru was worried about whether this whole sick issue was due to the training camp or not, Haru didn't stay. Instead halfway up the stairs he turned and said, "Don't get sick ever again."

* * *

**Words Count: 1,609 **

**I don't even know what Makoto's siblings call Haru, but I just went with what felt natural. Once again terribly sorry for the slow updates. I kept trying to write this chapter but it didn't come out satisfying no matter what. Still isn't satisfying to me, but it is what it is. Please leave a review it helps! Don't be afraid to share your voice. I don't care if it's not the nicest review on earth. I don't mind if you critique my work that's perfectly fine just tell me what you think.**

**Title means "Without You" to those who wanted to know. **

**See You Next Water Time!**


	4. Nemui no ka?

**Rated M for sexual themes in the future.**

**Just to clarify, this chapter technically takes place after chapter two, where Makoto asks if Haru would like to stay and sleepover. This chapter kind of just tells you what they did.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Four**

~ Nemui no ka? ~

The moment Haru stepped into the Tachibana territory, he became the prey of two of its inhabitants- the Tachibana siblings. Ren made a beeline for him the moment he stepped into the living room, popping up out of nowhere and latching himself onto Haru's right arm. The female counterpart Ran, was nowhere to be seen, using a much more clever technique of approaching her victim and taking Haru by surprise fro the back while he was too busy with Ren. She pounced onto him and wrapped her legs around his torso, her arms encircling his neck. All of this was accompanied by the battle cries provided from their own little tiers, adding onto the chaos.

Haru, not being a first time visitor of Makoto's house had quickly adapted to the ways of the little ones and even played along once in a while. "Hey, it's not fair that there are two of you!" He said, his expression much akin to the one he normally wore when he was annoyed. Except this time, there was an undertone of amusement mixed with adoration.

"But we came at you one by one!" Ren defended, his grip on Haru's arm tightening.

"And you should have known what you were getting into the moment you invaded our territory!" Ran added, still on Haru's back.

"Easy now. I invited Haru over, so he isn't invading." Makoto came into the living room after taking off his shoes. He leaned against the living room entrance attempting to look upset at his siblings but failed, because the smile on his face was evident. The back-stroker could not harbor any detrimental feelings towards his beloved brother and sister.

"'Tis the King!" Ren cried, suddenly sinking to the floor on his knees. "We are not worthy!" The child cried.

Ran promptly joined, hopping off Haru's back and freeing him of the limbs lock she had on him. "Welcome home Your Majesty!"

Makoto looked perplexed, but quickly attuned to the young Tachibana duo's behavior. "T-tadaima?" He looked unsure of himself, but that was just who he was. Putting everyone else's desires above his own.

"We beg for your forgiveness, Your Majesty! We were not aware that he was your guest!" Ran's voice quivered with such realistic fear that even Haru found himself impressed with the young one's acting skills. He wondered where the two learned of this type of scenery, finding it rather cute of them.

Makoto glanced to Haru, looking almost troubled that his two younger siblings were upholding such a laborious position on the ground. "W-wakatta, so get up already! Your legs are going to feel numb you know!" He rushed over to them and pulled them up from their deep bows, asking Haru for assistance with his eyes.

Haru crouched down and tugged lightly at Ren's shirt. "You heard the King. He doesn't want you on the floor like that."

Makoto would have glared if he was capable of successfully doing so, but instead with a small exasperated sigh he pried Ran off the ground.

"Makoto?" A voice came from the kitchen, arriving with a fresh batch of cookies from the oven. "Oh! Haruka-kun." Makoto's mom entered the scene in an apron and oven mittens, holding a metal tray of cookies and the Tachibana smile. "I didn't realize you were here! Are you staying over tonight?" She asked.

Haru didn't get to reply because Ren and Ran, like hungry predators attacked their mother with a varmint growl, reaching high above their heads to get their greedy hands onto the cookies. Their mother laughed but held the tray above her own head, not wanting their little hands to get burned. "Careful you two! The tray is real hot. Follow me to the kitchen and I'll allow you to eat one before dinner starts." With that, she lured the two away from the two swimmers and left them to a quiet living room.

Haru remained where he was, in a crouching position on the ground just staring at the floor. He could feel Makoto watching him with no particular intention, just staring for the sake of doing so. He stayed on the ground for a few more moments, before standing up and turning to his friend expectantly. It was Makoto who usually planned everything out for the two of them to carry out, and that was exactly what Haru was waiting for.

"-Haruka-kun, stay for dinner I'm making mackerel tonight!" Mrs. Tachibana called out abruptly.

The change in Haru's eyes were dramatic, and Makoto noticed it right away. It made him chuckle behind his hand, his cheeks dusting a pale shade of pink in what was most likely amusement. Makoto had once told Haru that he liked looking into Haru's eyes because it helped understand him a bit more. Something about those deep ocean blue optics, conveyed more than what words could fill in. To that, Haru looked away with his lips pressed into a thin line of annoyance because he could live without knowing that. It wasn't that Haru didn't liked being stared at- which, he didn't most of the time- but it was the way that Makoto had put it. Something about Makoto's soft, soothing as running water voice seeped into his skin differently.

"Haru is staying tonight!" Makoto called back in Haru's stead, cutting through Haru's thoughts and placing his two feet back into reality. When Haru looked to him slightly confound, Makoto gave a knowing smile and then it was back to the turning away of Haru's face again. "Ikou ka, Haru?" Makoto asked softly.

-; Some Water Time Later! ;-

Makoto closed the door behind Haru as he stepped inside the room. Makoto's room was always neat and well kept, not as dirty as a normal teenager's room. Everything was neatly stacked, and no clothing was sprawled on the floor. Haru looked around as if he hadn't been in Makoto's room in ages, or as if he hadn't been here at all.

He couldn't help but note that Makoto's room was filled with Makoto's scent. It was a neutral, calming scent that was undeniably Makoto's; one only he could have. Every crevice and niche of the room was like a part of who Makoto was. It may have not made sense to anyone else, but while everyone else saw a normal teenager's room, Haru saw more.

"Do you want to play a round?" Makoto asked, bumping shoulders lightly with Haru.

Haru turned to Makoto and looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding the question out its context. Or perhaps, Haru had zoned out and didn't hear Makoto's full question?

Makoto pointed to the TV, and then to the gaming system. "Let's race, Haru."

Haru's eyes followed the motion of Makoto's fingers, before flickering back to the green gaze. "I want to play the fishing game instead." It was the closest thing to swimming he could get at the moment, and he wanted to be 'in' the water.

"If you win me in the race, I'll play the fishing game with you." Makoto said, proposing a deal. It annoyed Haru a bit that he had to delay the game, but the kind tone in Makoto's voice wasn't something one could reject. After all, Makoto had gone out of his way to buy the fishing game just for Haru in the first place. The least Haru could do, was to play a round of the racing game albeit, they both knew who would win. That was how things always turned out.

At first, Makoto thought it was because of controller problems, or some unknown reason- but after endless rounds of the same game, it was clear as day that Haru was quite adept in driving and that Makoto's single-mindedness could shatter easily. Haru must have had the best concentration in the world. It was difficult to break his concentration once he was engaged into something, having the will of iron and upholding his persistent desire to fulfill something. Once Makoto had held up mackerel in front of Haru's face while the male was preoccupied with studying for a math test that he couldn't afford to fail, or else his club activities were forbidden, and Haru didn't even bat an eye. It was an astounding feat, for the water-mackerel-loving male.

"Don't lose." Haru told Makoto, holding one of the controllers in his hands and seating himself in front of the television screen. He wasn't saying it to be snobby, he was chaffing.

"I won't lose this time!" Makoto said in determination, before staring long and hard at what Haru thought was where his hands were located. Haru's expression remained unchanging, but he did secretly wonder what Makoto was staring so intently at- if, his hands were the subject to his interest. Soon enough, his inner question was answered as Makoto took the controller from Haru's hands. "I want to use this one." Makoto said a bit childishly, still most likely under the impression that the controller choice had something to do with his losing streak.

Haru didn't complain, merely reaching out for the other remaining controller- only to have Makoto stop his hands abruptly. This time, Haru's blue eyes looked muddled, not bothering to hide the confusion plastered on his face. And for some strange, unknown reason, for a split second, Haru wondered whether Makoto was going to _kiss_ him.

Makoto must have thought the same, his eyes briefly focusing on Haru's lips before biting down on his own. Something inside Haru's chest stirred, and he was the first to break the trance. Haru couldn't handle the foreign palpitating in his chest, and the heat he felt in his cheeks so he moved away from Makoto trying to make the movement not to obvious in case it hurt Makoto's feelings, positioning himself onto the edge of Makoto's bed and keeping his gaze on the blue screen.

Makoto snapped out of his stupor, muttering incoherent words and releasing his hold on Haru's wrist. Haru heard a vague "Never mind" leave Makoto's lips as he sat next to him, leaving many things unanswered and the atmosphere, thick and awkward.

An hour passed as the two played the racing game in silence, Haru not even daring to ask whether they could play the fishing game or not.

-; Some Water Time Later! ;-

Sitting in the tub naked (this time Haru was fully naked), should have made things more inconvenient for the two (although Makoto insisted he'd wear his boxers), but instead it made Haru feel enlightened. Haru's eyes closed as he leaned his head back and felt the water on his skin. Makoto was silent next to him, aside from the sound of the water sloshing around at his squirming.

A long moment passed, and finally Makoto spoke. His voice sounded coarse and doubtful. "...I-isn't it weird being in the tub _with_ me?"

Haru was taciturn. He didn't reply, listening to the faint sound of steam lingering in the air. Makoto twitched again, understanding that Haru didn't find it weird. What was so weird about taking a bath together? As kids, they did it all the time and before and after swim practice they saw each other exposed.

"...A-aha.. That makes it weirder..." Makoto mumbled, chuckling nervously.

"Makoto's bathtub is bigger." Haru pointed out.

"D-demo Haru, we're two_ grown_ men. This bathtub is still a bit too crowded for two, no?" Makoto asked, sounding slightly panicked. "The bathtub isn't as roomy as it was back when we were in elementary school!"

"This isn't the first time." Haru reminded his friend, opening an eye and giving Makoto a look.

Makoto's face was flushed and Haru didn't know for sure whether it was from the heat of the bathroom, or some other emotion dwelling inside the backstroker. All Haru knew for certain, was that Makoto was refusing to look into Haru's eyes; he was avoiding eye contact. He didn't question it, closing his eyes again with a sigh.

"What made you take off your swimsuit this time, H-haru?" Makoto asked.

"I needed to shower."

"... Yeah, and you dragged a fully clothed person back into the tub to join you." Makoto muttered, referring to himself. Makoto had showered first, fully got dressed and waited outside of the bathroom for Haru to finish. Only, things didn't end the way Makoto had assumed it would. When the bathroom door opened Makoto thought that Haru was finished but he was yanked into the bathroom and the next thing he knew he was in the tub, his clothes drenched. He knew that once he was pulled into the tub there was no going back until Haru gave him permission, and so, being the considerate person he was he took off everything but his boxers.

"So, did you shower?" Makoto sighed.

"Ah."

"Are we going to stay in here for long?"

"Yes."

-; Some Water Time Later! ;-

"Haru?"

"... Hn?"

"Are you awake?"

"Mm."

There was a rustling of blankets on the ground next to the bed Haru laid in, most likely Makoto sitting up or turning to face Haru in the dark. Haru in return turned as well and searched for Makoto's green eyes in the dark. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see Makoto's silhouette.

"Did you have fun today?" Makoto questioned, softly.

Haru didn't have to search for the answer. It was right there, in his head in big letters but for some reason he found himself silent with hesitation. "... Do you want to sleep on the bed?" Haru asked for the millionth time that day. Asking Makoto whether he wanted his bed back or not became a routine of their sleepover after the both of them growing up. As children it was fine to share a mattress, but now things were different.

"No Haru, you need to be comfortable." Makoto's tone held benevolence and generosity.

"The floor is fine." Haru replied with a small frown.

"It's fine to me, too." Makoto said, almost assuring Haru. Haru looked to the wall in the dark out of habit, even if Makoto couldn't see it happen.

"...Thank you." Haru said finally, feeling breathless as if he finished a 100m of furious swimming. Saying the words felt like a huge accomplishment, feeling his stiff body relaxing as if the words lifted a burden off his shoulders.

"No problem, Haru." Makoto hummed, a smile evident in his voice.

* * *

**Words Count: 2,490.**

**Sorry for making this long OTL this doesn't feel like a drabble honestly. **

**I don't know what Makoto's mom calls Haru so I just assumed "Haruka-kun" was the most appropriate. **

**How are we all doing after the end of Free? Are we ready for Season Two? :D Leave your opinions in your review! **

**Well that's all I have to say!**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	5. JOY

**I really couldn't wait to write this prompt. I hope it comes out okay!**

**This gift is from me to you.**

**xD.**

**Rated M for future sexual themes.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Five**

~ JOY ~

"Does Haru-chan sing in the tub?" Nagisa asked earlier that day, his pink eyes filled with expectancy and hope. He was on his tip toes, leaning forward and invading Haru's personal space. "Like during his shower, or like maybe just while sitting in the tub?"

Haru, with an expression of annoyance mixed with disbelief tried to move away from the blonde male who seemed to be pressing closer and closer to his right arm by the second. "No." His reply was curt, showing that he had no interest in pursuing the conversation.

However, it was the stimulus to the question; _did others sing in the shower? _

Haru had never even considered it. He barely even spoke, so why should he sing? It was a foolish thing to do, singing on top of your lungs to the audience of zero.

"Haru thinks singing is only for those who wish to sing in front of others." Makoto told Nagisa with a troubled smile. Leave it to Makoto to speak out Haru's thoughts to those who couldn't read him like a book. Really, Makoto didn't have to go through all that trouble when leaving them without an answer was easier.

_'That's not nice!'_ Makoto had once said when Haru told him such. _'I'll speak for Haru, so don't worry about it!'_

Haru sighed the same time Rei began to speak. "That is not necessarily true, Haruka-sempai." He brought his hands up to his face, his fingers pushing up his red framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Singing can be for self-pleasure, or a therapy of some sort. If you are frustrated, perhaps, you could sing and release that frustration. If you are in love, sing a love song; if you are sad, you can sing a happy song to lift you from those emotions."

So what was the reason that had Haru suddenly standing up from the tub and eyeing the brush nearby to use it as a microphone? He certainly didn't feel any sadness, or 'in love' (though, that did arouse thoughts of Makoto). And if there was any frustration, it was frustration towards the fact that he couldn't understand the point of singing if you weren't singing for anyone.

_For the water, _a voice in the back of his head told him.

He scowled at that, feeling as if he had almost betrayed himself for even considering singing. He sat back down in the water and shook the thought out of his head before lying down and allowing the water to drown out his thoughts.

But he was so _curious._ It wasn't particularly intriguing or much of a mystery, but he wanted to understand.

_You're alone. Try it._

Before he could lose the nerve to try it out, he sat up and looked around as if someone had snuck into the bathroom to hear him sing. Negative. No one was there, of course, and so Haru parted his lips and began to sing quietly.

"I feel so free and joy in the blue water." He started out nearly inaudibly, testing out foreign waters. Was he treading into the wrong part? Was this okay for him to do?

"I will always be fine... Koko ni shika nai." Haru tried a bit louder, his eyes darting back and forth, scanning the perimeter of his bathroom. The door was still closed and the house itself was empty aside from him. He had nothing to fear.

"I feel so free and joy in the blue water… Kotae ga aru." He hesitated for a great deal of time, wondering if the water was listening to him sing and getting mad at him for not singing well. However, he felt no bad vibes and so he continued with this ridiculous feat.

"Ano toki mita keshiki wa ima mo." A part of him wanted to stand up, leave the tub and shout_ 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NANASE HARUKA' _then forget that this all happened. He wasn't feeling any therapy so far. Was he doing it wrong? Did he have to go further into the song to feel something happening to him?

"Oretachi wo tsunaideru ka?" Haru tried pouring more passion into it, standing and reaching for the brush to use it as the microphone. He might as well make the experience worth it by taking it seriously. He was going to go all out and give it a try. If it were the case that he didn't get his question answered, he'd pretend nothing happened. No one would find out anyway. Or so he hoped that was the case.

"Yes or no tomatta mama no shikou." He placed the brush under his lips and began to sing into it, his voice gradually growing louder than a whisper. "Iradatsu me wo kakushi mo sezu ni."

"Otagai wo ishiki shiteru wa." He stepped out of the tub clad in his swimwear, and looked into the mirror. He looked no different, but it felt strange to see his lips part and to hear lyrics come out of them. He didn't sound bad in his ears, and even so, no one was listening to him. This was all experimental. "Wadakamari no shoutai mo shiranai."

If the fact that Haru was singing alone in the bathroom got out, he didn't know what he'd do.

_'You know Haruka?'_

_'You mean Nanase Haruka?'_

_'Yeah, the other day he was singing alone in the bathroom!'_

He shuddered at the thought, but that only got him singing louder. "Sigh awa ni sukashita tameiki kara." He moved away from the mirror and pretended as if the water was his audience. He promised himself that the water would be the last he'd sing to. "Sign ukanda tamerai no oku no kioku ni."

"Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou wa itsuka no joy." He closed his voice and held his "microphone" with both hands. The least he could go was make the effort to feel the emotions other felt whilst singing. His voice echoed throughout the bathroom, and Haru kind of liked the feeling. It sounded as if he was on an actual stage.

He thought that maybe if he kept his eyes closed he'd be able to convince himself he wasn't in the bathroom singing to himself and the water but on a stage for a talent show or something akin to that. Haru had been in a talent show once in the third grade but he preferred not to think about it. The outcome was not pleasing, because no one understood his water humors. "Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontoni wasureteshimatteta."

Little did he know that outside if his house was Makoto standing with a pot of beef stew. "Haru!" He called out only to have his voice drowned out by the singing freestyler. Haru could not hear his friend calling out to him, too busy singing.

"I feel so free and joy in the blue water. I will always be fine koko ni shika nai. I feel so free and joy in the blue water. Kotae ga aru!" He was singing on the top of his lungs now, forgetting his fear of being caught and the embarrassment.

Makoto gave a sigh of withdrawal, turning to leave even if he could sneak inside through the back. Haru probably didn't want to be bothered anyway. As he turned on his heels to leave, he heard a faint voice singing.

_"Kodawari nara betsuni mae kara…" _

Makoto's brows arched in question, he lifted his head and looked up at Haru's house, trying to decipher where the singing was coming from. "Ha...ru?"

_"…Sorezore motteita darou."_

Now Makoto was growing curious. That was definitely Haruka's voice, but it wasn't possible was it? His best friend Haru, the quiescent water-lover could not be singing right now. It wasn't likely. Haru rarely even spoke, so why would he be singing?

Suddenly he recalled the conversation earlier with everyone else at the rooftop, and Makoto became rigid. "…It can't be." He murmured, slowly walking to the back of the house to get inside. He wanted to confirm his suspicions. He was even assuring himself that he was imagining things as he closed the door behind him because of the image Nagisa had triggered when the question was asked.

_Does Haru-chan sing in the tub? _

Was Haru trying it out? Makoto stifled a giggle only to bite his lips down. No, he was being foolish. This was irrational! Of course Haru didn't sing, nonetheless in a bathroom!

_"Yobisamasu kankaku wa deja vu wo koete motto." _

Makoto placed the pot of beef stew on top of the kitchen counter then slowly made his way to the bathroom, where the singing was growing louder.

_"Fukaku iki wo suikonde!"_

Makoto stepped around the creaky areas of the hallway, knowing that if he were to be caught looking at Haru singing he would never be forgiven. He slowly walked over to the bathroom door, and slid it open in an agonizing speed. It took the longest time to even open the door a centimeter, and then finally he could peek through.

Was this rude to Haru?

"Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou wa itsuka no joy." Haru was holding a brush in his hands, eyes closed and head tilted back. He seemed to be taking this matter rather seriously, and he actually looked… Happy?

Makoto's eyes lit up from his find, his green eyes twinkling happily as he began to watch his friend from childhood partake an activity he didn't ever think would happen. Every time they went to karaoke, Haru refused to sing and left it all to the others. But now, Haruka was doing a solo right in his own bathroom!

"Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontoni wasureteshimatteta."

Makoto told himself that he would never speak of it in school or even mention it to Haru. He decided to never bring it up in the conversation and have his trust doubted or to anger Haru somehow. This was something he should enjoy and pretend he never saw.

"Anna ni mo yoku warau aitsu to ita kisetsu wa –" Haru then slipped on the water that had escaped the tub in the process of him leaving it, flailing his arms and dropping the brush.

Makoto didn't have time to think, pushing the door open fully and stepping in to help him. "H-Haru!" He cried out, catching his friend's forearm in time to stabilize him again. It didn't render into his head that this whole secret thing still applied. He was too busy worrying over Haru not being harmed; he completely forgot his inner oath. "Are you okay?"

Haru's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, his ocean blue gaze trembling some in confusion. "Makoto?"

After that, everything was dead silent. Makoto awkwardly released Haru's arm and took a step back, trying to say something but not being able to. How would he even begin to explain on why he was here?

_Just tell the truth Makoto! You came to give him beef stew because your mother said so and you let yourself in!_

Haru crouched down to pick up the brush, his bangs shadowing over his face so that Makoto couldn't see his expression. He grew worried and the thought of losing Haru over this gnawed at the back of his head. It wasn't possible to break a long friendship over something like this, right?

Makoto desperately looked around as if he was trying to find the right thing to say, then began to take off where Haru left off at song. "Osanai dake ja katazukanai kurai." He sang quietly, carefully watching as Haru stood from his spot.

When Haru didn't respond, Makoto sang more. "Yorokobi ni junsui de…?"

Haru didn't sing with him, merely placing the brush back before emitting a sigh. Makoto grew more afraid by the moment, dreading what was coming up next. "Haru I'm—"

"I feel so free and joy in the blue water." Haru finally sang, looking up and locking gazes with Makoto.

Makoto inhaled a bit sharply, studying his friend warily. Was Haru okay with this? Was he forgiven even after listening in on Haru without his permission?

"…I will always be fine koko ni shika nai." Makoto's eyes searched Haru for an answer, asking if this was all okay.

"I feel so free and joy in the blue water." Haru sang while nodding so slightly that Makoto almost missed it. _It's okay._

"Kotae ga aru." They both then sang in unison, not looking away from each other. "I feel so free and joy."

Makoto relaxed when the song was finished, not smiling but not upset either. He just didn't want to make the wrong move and have his apology rejected. "…Haru?"

"Don't tell anyone this happened." Haru said firmly, eyes narrowing.

"I-I won't!" Makoto replied a bit too quickly.

Haru continued to look at Makoto with an expression that Makoto couldn't read, before turning his head to the wall and muttering another arrangement of lyrics. "Make us free na splash."

And that was how their evening was spent, singing songs in the bathroom with the promise of not telling anyone.

* * *

**Words Count: 2,241**

**This idea had been bugging me for a while now, so I wrote a chapter based on it! I hope it wasn't too out of character or anything like that. I just feel that a character like Haru would totally do something like this and act nonchalant about it afterwards.**

**Good thing Makoto is the one that caught him! If it was Nagisa he would tell the whole universe!**

**Sorry if this was confusing because I changed the P.O.V in the middle of the story. I didn't know how else to keep the story flowing.**

**** The song Haru is singing is the character song 'JOY' sang by Haru himself. Check it out :D** Maybe you can re-read this chapter while listening to the song!**

**Tell me what you think in your reviews! Thanks, and**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	6. The Impatient Shark

**Warning: Some foul language used in this chapter!**

**Rated M for future sexual themes.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Six**

~ The Impatient Shark ~

"Hey, Haru." Rin pulled Haru aside during their joint practice with Samezuka and Iwatobi that afternoon to speak to him in private.

Haru, felt a bit dissatisfied that Rin was invading his personal space and was pressing his face all up close to him. He didn't mind if their bodies touched or anything like that, but it was unpleasant having Rin breathing down Haru's neck. He pulled away with a small wince, freeing his forearm of Rin's iron grip. "What?"

"How are things with Makoto? Did you guys do_ it_ yet? Are you guys still just friends?" Rin asked, seemingly unfazed by Haru's visual revulsion.

None of what Rin asked made complete sense to Haru. Things with Makoto were the usual, and Haru didn't understand what Rin was getting at. Of course they were still friends—what else would they be? "Do what?" Haru asked him, unfortunately unaware of the fact that he had just dug his own grave by his choice of words.

Rin's eyes widened, and then a shit eating grin took over his features, his sharkesque teeth revealing as his lips pulled up from the act. "Oh?" He dragged out the word in a sing song fashion, his eyes holding a mischievous glint in them. "You do not know what I am speaking of?"

Sometimes Haru never could fathom half the things Rin would ask, wondering just where his wild imagination came from. Sometimes Rin's conjurations could even challenge Nagisa's, threatening Nagisa off his throne of wild ideas. This trait was one Haru hadn't seen in years until lately, after they made up.

Haru couldn't say he missed it too much, because Rin's look suggested way more than he'd like to know. Haru averted his eyes, secretly wondering why his friend was suddenly all sickeningly sweet and speaking way too politely than his usual sailor's mouth.

"I don't." Haru said, slightly annoyed that he had to clarify it. Rin should have known that Haru didn't know what Rin was saying the minute he asked 'do what?' but of course, being the smug person Rin was, he'd ask it again.

"But I'm sure you know. Don't make me say it Haru." Rin's grin grew wider, if it was even possible.

Haru leaned away from Rin as Rin leaned closer; snickering about some unknown joke that Haru was not let in on. "Then don't say it." Haru decided it was better if he didn't know it. He didn't think he wanted to know after all the fuss Rin was making about it.

Where were Nagisa and his popping-up-out-of-nowhere abilities when Haru needed it?

"C'mon _Nanase_, don't be sly. You totally know what I'm hinting at." Rin rolled his eyes, falling back on his heels and finally giving Haru room to stand properly. "You and Makoto totally have this sexual tension shit going on."

At the sound of his family name leaving Rin's lips, Haru knew that Rin was aiming to tease Haru—wait. Sexual t—

"What?" Haru couldn't help but blurt out, his face turning pale.

"Jesus Christ. Haru! I made it as blunt as possible and you give me a 'What?' How the fuck am I supposed to reply to that? Now you're making me seem like I'm bullying a little girl and making her confess for something she didn't do!" Rin said in frustration.

Haru's eyes scanned the perimeter from over Rin's shoulders, wondering where everyone was. How could that many people suddenly disappear into thin air? Rin sure chose a good place for privacy.

"So is there any tension or not?" Rin demanded impatiently, blocking out Haru's view.

Haru's eyes narrowed, his lips pressing into a thin line. The color returned to his face, and he composed himself mentally before replying. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rin slapped his forehead hard with the palm of his hands, causing Haru to cringe at the sound the contact made. "Haru, I know you love the water and all but one cannot be denser than you are."

"Once again, I don't know what you're saying." Hare felt offended that Rin had to bring the water up into the conversation only to insult it.

"You." Rin jabbed a finger into Haru's chest. "Makoto." He pointed at the opposite direction behind him, stretching his arm out even if Makoto wasn't currently present. "Love."

Haru felt as if he was struck in between his eyes. "Love?" He repeated, a bit taken back.

"Wow I had to dumb it down that much? I overestimated you, Haru. And here I thought you were quite the lady's man with the whole cold shoulder act towards anything or anyone that isn't the water." Rin's voice oozed with sarcasm, shaking his head.

"You're testing my patience." Haru warned.

"So is it real or not? Did you confess yet?" Rin asked.

"What am I confessing about?" Haru was growing irritated by how Rin was beating around the bush albeit his attempts to clearly lay out the point of his questions.

"I won't repeat myself Haru!" Rin snapped, his own patience wearing down thin.

"You wouldn't have to repeat yourself if you didn't speak in some weird code!" Haru returned with a glare. "Are we done here? We have to practice the others are—"

"You are not going anywhere until my question is answered!" Rin's voice rose, stopping Haru from moving.

Haru sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes and turning back to face this ridiculous man and his strange game of twenty questions. "Then ask your questions, and don't make with strange analogies."

"Okay Haru, I'm going to put this as blatantly as possible. After I ask this and you still claim you don't understand I'm going to seriously punch you in your gut you ignorant fool." Rin threatened.

Haru didn't even bat an eye, waiting for Rin to proceed.

"Are you and Makoto more than friends, as in; are you two romantically involved in any way? Do you like Makoto more than a friend? Have you told him you liked him or has he told you he liked you—" Rin was running his mouth like no tomorrow, and Haru couldn't even hear the rest.

"You lost me at romantically." Haru interrupted. "Makoto and I are just friends, Rin. Are you satisfied?"

"**_NO!_**" Rin shot back almost angrily, causing Haru to flinch a bit. "… God Makoto must be blind too! You're both blind! You two are now known as the blind couple I hope you're freakin' satisfied!"

"Rin—"

"Don't complain when I say 'I told you so' later on!" Rin yelled immoderately, clearly displeased with Haru's answers as he flashed what Haru assumed was the equivalent to a middle finger. Haru couldn't confirm what it was because Rin's arms was moving like a madman and for a split second Haru was worried that Rin had lost it. "If you finally freaking understand even half the B.S I'm spewing out, call me and I'll help your sorry ass!"

Haru was standing where Rin had left him, looking bewildered by his friend's outburst.

-; Some Water Time Later ;-

During the entire joint practice, Rin continuously sent glares towards both Haru's and Makoto's direction.

Haru would have died a million times over if looks could kill.

* * *

**Words Count: 1,185**

**… So I've been getting reviews saying that the Japanese I use in the story is a bit annoying, so I'll tone it down a bit. I don't want you guys to feel constantly annoyed by it ;-; As you can see this chapter had no Japanese phrases so I hope that was good.**

**Someone's an angry MakoHaru shipper xD I thought Rin needed some screen time so here he is! I'm really glad they all made up because I was able to use Rin's personality as an advantage to write this chapter ;u;**

**I thought that Rin fit the role of yelling at Haru for not making the move, because he knows Haru and Makoto the best so he would be the one to see all of the interactions between them. Sometimes, people need a third opinion to help them realize certain things and that was exactly what Rin did!**

**I realize that people might not agree with the style of Rin's character portrayal here, but in my defense as a child he was pretty lively and observant (in High Speed and the animation of Free!) so he would more than likely do something like this.**

**ALSO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS I... beta my own work and sometimes I get tired of reading what I wrote 54987390587 times and I'm usually half dead by the time I finish a chapter so bear with me!**

**Right then, that's it for now. Look forward to the future chapters because I have a lot of things in store! So leave your reviews children.**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	7. Obsession

After the conversation with Rin, Haru's eyes are opened and he begins to see Makoto in a different way.

Alright the story is actually heading somewhere! Hurray for Rin because if it wasn't for him, I don't think anything will get a move I'm sorry for the alternation of Haru and Haruka. I write Haru more than Haruka, because the story is functioning through Haru's eyes so.. Well, I'm sorry for being indecisive about it xD.

Rated M for future sexual themes.

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Seven**

~ Obsession ~

In consequence of the aberrant conversation with Rin on that day of the joint practice (that very day when Rin had asked bizarre questions regarding Makoto), Haruka's mind was running. His head would conjure up strange thoughts and questions, and there was no break in between. He was running a race inside of his head and so far, the finish line was nowhere to be seen.

At some point, Haru perceived that this race he was running was going in circles; of course there would be no finish line. He was going nowhere by running around in a circle formation.

These strange thoughts began during the same hour the (one-sided) discussion with Rin happened. Rin left first, leaving a puzzled Haru behind to wonder what had happened, and why Rin was so infuriated with him. If this was Rin's intention from the start, then he had done a successful job in causing Haru to think. Like a dog given a chew toy to gnaw on, Haru was given an idea to munch on.

Haru failed in figuring out Rin's objective. A part of him thought he didn't want to know, that if he were to find out he'd regret having so immediately. With this thought in mind, he felt a little bit at ease as he returned back inside.

That was when it all began.

"Haru?" Makoto's voice was filled with its usual concern and charity but something about it felt different. Haru thought it was because he was staring at the water while Makoto spoke, that it affected the way he heard things. That or Makoto's voice was more pleasing than usual.

Haru's eyes lifted from the pool and soon enough he found out that his assumption was wrong. Oh, how wrong he had been.

Makoto's face along with his body was dripping with pool water, and Haru could have sworn the world around him slowed down the moment his eyes zeroed in on a water droplet trickling down Makoto's pectoral muscles falling to his abdomen area.

He tore his gaze away, feeling an unfamiliar burning sensation in his throat. Suddenly he felt as if he was deprived of water for days. He was parched.

"Haru?" Makoto repeated, sounding more worried than he had been previously. It didn't help that there was an absence of Haru's response, which could have lessen the suspicion. Haru's lack of response only built up Makoto's doubt.

"I'm okay." Haru mumbled quietly, assuring himself more than he was assuring Makoto. His eyes looked everywhere except at Makoto—and his body.

This wasn't the first time Haru had been exposed to Makoto's nearly nude body, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Haru had seen Makoto unclothed and clothed many times, but for some reason today didn't feel like the rest. Haru had always known Makoto was a bit more built than he was, and Makoto himself had said that gaining muscles for his body type was a bit too easy but every niche and curve of Makoto's body suddenly aroused questionable thoughts in Haru's mind.

Before Haru's mind could reach a zone unknown to him, he stopped his thinking completely. He physically shut his thoughts off by plunging into the water. Haru didn't even know he was capable of thinking past his safe zone- he wasn't even aware that he had a danger zone in the first place, until now.

Of all things, his danger zone involved Makoto.

When he looked off to the side upon resurfacing, he saw that Rin wasn't glaring anymore. Instead, his glower was replaced by a knowing grin, and it was Haru's turn to glare. _What the hell did you do to me?_

Stupid Rin and his mouth.

The joint practice finally ended and everyone began to head back to the locker room to change. It wasn't until Haru opened the door into the locker room, did he realize that in here, everyone changed. And when you change, you take your clothes off.

Makoto.

Makoto was going to change too. Haru didn't want what happened back by the pool to happen again. He couldn't let it happen again.

The first thing he did once stepping inside the locker room was open the locker he was given to borrow from Samezuka, and grab everything he owned. With his belongings, he passed a confused Makoto, an excited Nagisa engaged in a conversation with Rei, and an amused Rin.

Before anyone could ask where he was going, Haru walked out of the locker room and found a bathroom to change alone in.

* * *

It was proven that clothes on Makoto didn't make a difference to Haru. Whether Makoto was fully clothed or nude, Haru's heart did that strange thing where it'd jump or skip a beat. Haru's eyes, would find other things to admire and explore when Makoto was dressed.

When Makoto was clad in his school uniform, Haru found himself staring at Makoto's shoulders a lot. The uniform jacket fit well on Makoto's broad shoulders and gave it a nice angular shape. Still, it couldn't beat Makoto's bare shoulders.

In casual wear, there was still a lot to look at. Haru's eyes were busy and he found himself not knowing where to look, because there were too many places to be looking at all at once. If Haru looked away from a certain body part, he missed an action of another and it made him frustrated. The flexing of muscles located in Makoto's arms were sinfully hypnotizing, and the bobbing of Makoto's Adam's apple when he spoke was a whole new marvelous show.

Everything that Makoto did was shown in explicit detail and it was no longer considered just _looking_ but _scrutinizing_.

One time when school was in session, Haru had lost interest in the teacher's lecture and tuned her out in favor of watching Makoto. Makoto, being the good student he was paid attention to every word the teacher was saying and did not notice Haru's intent gaze on him.

Haru began to appreciate how the sunlight hit Makoto's profile. If the sun was bothering Makoto, he didn't show it.

The soft brilliance of the sun's rays made Makoto's eyes glow, and his face looked more dynamic and animated. The contour of Makoto's lower edge jaw had been blessed by the dramatic effect of the lighting, and looked strangely endearing from the spot Haru was seated.

Makoto sat up straight with good posture, his eyes focused entirely on the teacher speaking. He held a pen in his hands- his nice hands with long fingers that Haru had held surprisingly often- ready to take notes whenever necessary. His eyebrows were knitted in concentration, and from where Haru sat he could see a tinge of pink on Makoto's cheeks from the interest and excitement learning probably gave him.

It was such a picture-like scene, and Haru found elation just by having the thought of drawing it out with his hands.

And then he thought, why not?

Before he knew it, he was flipping to a new, fresh clean page on his notebook and sketching it out. Haru didn't know where to start, but he finally decided to start with Makoto's hair. Lately, he's been wondering how it'd feel to run his fingers through Makoto's olive green locks.

Once he finished sketching out the outlines of Makoto's hair (he'd fill in the details later, there was plenty of time before school ended), he went down to Makoto's face. While Haru knew how every inch of Makoto's body looked, he still had difficulty trying to get the right curve of the bridge of his nose and the small curve of Makoto's lips.

Haru saved Makoto's eyes for last. Haru cherished Makoto's eyes the most, and wanted to save the best for last. As he finished shading everything in, he moved to fill in the blank circles that were supposed to be Makoto's eyes, only to have the bell ring. Quickly not wanting to get caught, Haru closed his notebook and packed his stuff.

He did his best avoiding Makoto for the rest of the day so that he wouldn't give Makoto the drawing on impulse. Haru had yet to finish it anyway.

* * *

Haru no longer had the inadequacy of Makoto. Makoto was always there somehow. Haru's five senses, would find something to confirm Makoto's very existence and presence. It was not just his eyes, but his nose, and ears.

Haru's eyes would catch sight of something in relation with Makoto, or Makoto himself would be there. His nose would sniff the air and smell Makoto's fresh, neutral smell lingering or the smell of Makoto's shampoo that he used often. His ears, would hear Makoto's soft, melodic voice and it was almost like a curse.

Makoto would not leave him alone.

Even with his eyes closed, Makoto would visit him. He would enter his thoughts constantly and ask if he was okay, how he was doing. To Haru's demise, Makoto often visited him at night when Haru laid at bed alone, when his thoughts would go beyond the distance they went in public. A foreign feeling would stir inside of him, and he would fall asleep trying to ignore how uncomfortable the in between his legs became.

Then at some point, Haru began to _need_ Makoto's touch. Even if it was just the accidental brushing of their shoulders, the touching of their thighs when they sat close to each other, or just feeling Makoto's eyes on him- he needed it.

Obsession was such an ugly word, but Haru had it bad.

And it was incredibly confusing.

* * *

**Words Count: 1,610**

Obsessed Haru. Thoughts?  
Sorry for the short-ish chapter. Even if it's like 1k words I feel like there isn't much content.. But the next chapter will be a lot B)

**See You Next Water Time!**


	8. Looking Ahead

**Haru begins to think ahead, and his thoughts lead onto something more.**

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Eight**

~ Looking Ahead ~

**-Makoto-**

Many were curious as to what went on in Haruka's head during his daily soak sessions. They even went as far as to wonder what he thought about in entirety when he stood there in silence, his blue eyes so distant that it was obvious that he was no longer on Earth with them.

On normal occasions one would argue that Haru constantly had his mind on some sort of body of water, but recently Haru looked more distracted. The exultant gleam in his eyes made it obvious that the gears turning in his head were generating a visionary of the pristine water but even that wasn't present anymore.

Makoto and the others noticed how unusually subdued Haru would get upon having something mentioned. Haru was never a chatterbox, but those who had been around him often noticed the difference in his behavior. Haru looked dazed all the time whenever he had the chance to let his mind wander off. In class, Makoto would sneak a few peeks at his best friend only to see that Haru was showing no interest in the lesson, but something beyond Makoto's comprehension.

So one day, Makoto listened to every single word that left Nagisa's mouth, or whoever was speaking in hope to find the keyword that shut off Haru's power button. The conversation took a cheerful start, the matters of the joint training with Samezuka earlier that week being discussed, and how everyone was improving on their time. Makoto observed Haru the entire time, training his ears to listen to every single word.

"So which college are you guys going to apply for?" Nagisa questioned, changing the conversation topic out of the blue.

Makoto perked up the moment he saw Haru's eyes widen a fraction, before dulling over. He noted how Haru's shoulders sagged some, and it didn't take a genius to grasp what was going on_. Haru was worried for the future. _

Understanding that the future could be a scary thing, Makoto's eyebrows upturned in sympathy and he reached out to hold Haru's hand. That aroused question bombs from Nagisa and an eyebrow raise from Rei, but Makoto stuck to silently consulting his best friend.

* * *

**-Haruka-**

_There's an old saying my late grandma taught me. When you're ten, they call you prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person. About three years until I'm ordinary. Man… I can't wait to be ordinary._

Haru didn't realize how often he spaced out and thought about the future until Makoto had. That day on the roof while Nagisa was going about his usual N-babble, Haru didn't even consider the fact that he was tuning the blond out to contemplate what major he'd partake in during his college years.

Hearing the actual word leave Nagisa's lips felt like a sea of salt pouring onto Haru's tender wounds and he became involuntarily like a withered flower. His bangs shadowed over his face as he sat crouched over with his lunch box in his lap, his appetite now lost.

He didn't know how many seconds or minutes passed, but Makoto's hands were on top of Haru's again just like he had done last time. Haru's dubious gaze lifted a portion and found Makoto's trembling gaze. Even if it wasn't spoken, Haru could hear the faint _"it's okay"_ of Makoto's voice and that resulted in a grimace taking over Haru's features.

It got to the point where despite the word not being mentioned, Haru would dawdle on it. It was during times that Haru was left alone in his tub without anyone to bother him, did he ponder on his future the most. Often it'd hit him that in three short years, he'd become an ordinary person with an ordinary job, and an ordinary life. It led him wondering just where in life he'd end up and how he would get there.

The future was a sensitive topic for Haru, and he avoided the conversation as often as possible. Recently he had been doing it more and more because something would constantly remind him that the only time wasn't the now, but that there was a time beyond it. As he grew closer and closer to the end of his high school years, Haru realized that time was moving way too fast. He dreaded when he woke up and saw the morning, and found himself trying to stop the night from coming as well.

Makoto had picked up on Haru's behavior change and deliberately tried to get Haru to open up about the future matter. Perhaps even look into colleges with him. He left pamphlets of different colleges on top of Haru's table every morning he came to pick him up, or would try to subtly sneak it into their conversations. He would point out the positive things and advantages of being a college student. It was unlike his best friend to pick and prod at what was an unstable area.

Day by day Haru grew wary of the events that were to come, and every night it haunted him depriving him of his sleep. He would lie on his bed for hours and hours during ungodly hours wondering what would make up of him years from now.

Would he still love the water? Silly question; everyone knew that Haru could never hate the water. Established, done with. How about where he lived? Would he dorm? Would he be able to stay in his house now? Would traveling time be inconvenient where he would have to wake up before the sun to catch the train?

… Would he see Makoto as often as he did now?

That thought then brought upon another question that Haru had always ignored and shoved aside to the furthest crevice in his brain. What would become of his relationship with Makoto? While Makoto wasn't nearly as passionate as Haru was of the water—but passionate enough, there were many areas the male could explore. He was never praised by Haru for being intelligent, but the olive-haired male was highly capable and his caliber couldn't be threatened.

Makoto didn't have to pursue swimming if he so desired to drop it. He swam for the sake of swimming with others and the joy it gave him, but what good would that type of happiness serve when it was on par with the same level of happiness a high school girl felt when giggling to herself and her friends about her crush that was most likely unrequited?

Makoto was afraid of the water, and Haru of all people knew that best. If they were to go their separate ways and Makoto's means of swimming were to disappear, why should he continue doing something he feared?

Haru shuddered at the thought, squeezing his eyes shut and blocking out any further thoughts on the matter. However, his imaginary walls didn't keep them out for long. Their attacks were much stronger than the vulnerability Haru currently possessed.

…What if, because Makoto stopped swimming he found no need to stay with Haru anymore? What if because Makoto stopped swimming, he'd stop swimming with Haru and _never _swam again?

Haru cried out, startling himself and flinching under his blankets. He brought the pillow up to his face and bit down on it, burying his face into the cushion as he listened to the silence feast on his despair and inner turmoil. He could feel the pounding of his heart grow louder against his chest as he laid there face down on the bed trying to calm himself down. He found it difficult to breathe, and the pulsating of the blood rushing in his ears made it worse.

He curled up into a ball, and trembled at the thought of losing his best friend… and _the love of his life. _

_Love._

Did he truly love Makoto more than a son his mother, a brother his sister, or an owner his pet? Was Haru's love for Makoto classified as the type of love someone felt when looking into the eyes of their spouse? Was this the nonsense Rin was speaking about the other day? Was this why he saw Makoto in a different light?

The realization in his jumbled up emotions was what did it. He parted his face from the pillow with a gasp, the absence of oxygen in his lungs finally hitting him as he fought hard for air.

Once he was able to calm down and even out his breathing, he stared up at the ceiling in the dark trying to organize his thoughts.

Makoto wasn't the only person he was going to miss. He was going to miss Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Ms. Amakata, and even Coach Goro as well. But was it the same type of longing that Haru felt when he couldn't see Makoto often?

He would definitely miss Rin, because they had spent all those wasted years begrudgingly when it only happened to be a misunderstanding. He had lost Rin once; he would not lose him again. He was able to swim with Rin again and he was not going to let that slip.

Nagisa, despite being ridiculously clingy at times would be missed as well. His straight-forward personality was what started the swim club up again in the first place, and without his enthusiasm Haru didn't think they'd make it as far as they had now. He was a respected swimmer, and a member of the club.

Rei, despite being the newest member and addition to Haru's circle of friends would also be missed. Sometimes Haru didn't understand half the things he said when he spoke about his theories and explained his logical thinking (he also admits sometimes shamefully he'd tune him out) but it was Rei who had brought everyone back together. It was Rei, who cleared all misunderstandings and made everything alright again. He had been passionate and very hard-working when Haru and the others took him under his wing.

But somehow it was _different_.

Haru didn't mean to isolate the rest and compare them to Makoto but he couldn't help himself. Makoto had always just been there from the beginning of time. Makoto… was Makoto. Home was where Makoto was, and Haru didn't think that would ever change.

Wherever he went people would be replaced, they'd come and go but no one could replace Makoto.

"Makoto." Haru whispered in the dark, Makoto's name leaving his lips gracefully and rolling off his tongue in a pleasant way. _God_, he could repeat his name over and over again—

_I need to see him._

From the small back hug back at the convenient store, the almost kiss in Makoto's room, the bath they took together before their sleepover to now… Haru was struck with a realization.

He loved Makoto.

Before he could stop himself and talk himself out of it, he was up and out of bed leaving his room and making his way down the hall. It was 3AM but he didn't think Makoto would mind. In fact, maybe Makoto would be delighted by the surprise to see his best friend at his doorstep.

_What are you doing?_

"I'm swimming after Makoto before he floats away into waters I can't reach." Perfect. That was exactly what he was going to tell Makoto if he asked what he was doing there. Haru didn't bother with shoes or a jacket and rushed out of his house and down the stone steps to Makoto's house.

It was funny how things died down quickly the minute he reached Makoto's doorstep. The energy and determination he had when leaving his house died down and he was left wondering just what the hell he was doing.

He was being silly, thinking Makoto wouldn't leave just because he asked him not to. Haru was being irrationally selfish and self-centered if he believed Makoto was going to stay tied down next to him for the rest of his life to rot away in a hopeless future.

Happiness was an illusion, and love was fickle; it changed, and there was no telling which direction it'd head. Sure, they'd be happy together for a couple of years in the company of each other and each other only—but what happens when that fades?

They'd live a life filled with regret and rancor.

Haru swallowed hard as the night breeze touched him. He shivered and hugged himself, staring hesitantly at Makoto's doorbell, now no longer enthusiastic about the whole surprise. This was ridiculous. It was 3 o'clock in the morning! Makoto was probably asleep!

With a deep exhale, Haru turned back towards his house and ignored the pain in his bare feet as he walked back. All that courage mustered up for nothing.

_How anticlimactic, _he thought bitterly as he made his way back home.

* * *

**Words Count: 2,128.**

**I do not apologize for the sudden angst. This was necessary in Haru's character development along with him taking one step closer to having a romantic relationship blossom with Makoto! This, ladies and gentlemen is the rising action of our story where Haru realizes his feelings for Makoto. My, oh my.**  
**Perhaps I'll also reveal why Makoto's the sun (refer back to chapter 2) in Haru's eyes soon now that Haru knows what exactly he feels towards Makoto. I feel like it's time I tell you why.**  
**… Also, look out for some smut in the future now that Haru's aware of his feelings. He'll become more observant and aware of Makoto's movements now B) Sorry not sorry for the slow development. Huehuehue. I sure love taking my precious time.**  
**Well that's about it. That's all I have to say. Don't expect a quick update on the next chapter because I used all of my writing juices up in this chapter! Just kidding, I'll probably get started on it soon.**  
**Leave me some nice reviews and maybe I'll make the next chapter nice n' hot ;)**  
**Until then,**

**See You Next Water Time!**


	9. Sweet!

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I literally don't have anything to do, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to write a chapter... Luckily Pocky Day happened to be today!**  
**So I really couldn't help myself from writing this chapter. We're going to steer away from the original plot a bit and enjoy this sweet, sweet gift of the Pocky Gods. This is like chapter 8.5, and starting from the next chapter we'll go back on the plot train! Remember to eat some Pocky today and share a sweet kiss with your beloved~. **

* * *

**The Swimming Drabbles!**

**Chapter Nine**

~ Sweet! ~

"Yeah! I found it!" Nagisa suddenly announced happily, holding up a plastic bag in triumph.

Haru and the others shared a look, wondering whether they should be running for their lives or to stay and feed their curiosity. Unfortunately, none of them were fully dressed, just having finished swimming practice, when Nagisa decided it was an appropriate time to declare his find. The fact that the plastic bag wasn't one of those white see-through ones, didn't help anything either.

"What did you find, Nagisa?" Makoto asked, being the bravest of the group when really, it was probably the opposite. Despite his big build, Makoto was one to be afraid easily. Haru would know it first-hand. He was usually the subject to Makoto's clinging when something too scary for the weak-hearted backstroker occured. But perhaps it wasn't bravery, but his accomodating personality.

Haru worried for Makoto's future. Makoto was a bit too nice for his own good, and sometimes Haru grew internally frustrated at how benign Makoto could be.

"Well, today is November eleventh, right?" Nagisa said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't see the relation between today's date and the contents of that bag." Rei uttered while adjusting his glasses.

"Eleven, eleven." Nagisa added, holding up two fingers on both hands as he pronounced the words in English carefully.

"Eleven, eleven?" Makoto echoed with a confused expression.

Haru was silent the whole time, merely listening to the conversation as he sat on the bench drying his drenched hair. He took no interest in the plastic bag, although he knew whatever Nagisa was planning would be inevitable and he'd be forced to partake in it.

"Eleven, eleven!" Nagisa repeated in a sing-song voice. He waved the bag in the air, and the contents stirred within it, threatening to fall out with Nagisa's wild movements.

"That does not help with anything.." Rei mumbled, putting on his pants and trying his best to look uninterested. Haru didn't blame the fellow swimmer for trying to appear indifferent because judging from Nagisa's previous projects, no one would have wanted to become involved. It usually didn't end well.

"Aaaaah, really guys? You don't know what November eleventh is the day of?" Nagisa asked in disappointment. "Well, have no fear this is why Nagisa-sama exists! Remember this well you guys, because it'll be useful for future references. Your future girlfriends will be pleased to know you're aware of this day!"

Haru couldn't help but glance at Makoto upon hearing Nagisa's words, however quickly looking away when he saw that Makoto was already looking at him. His heart pounded and he could feel heat rise up on his cheeks.

"Rei-chan, drumroll please!" Nagisa requested, pointing to Rei with a dramatic pose.

That only earned an eyeroll from Rei, and he didn't do the drumroll as he was told.

"November eleventh is... Pocky Day!" Nagisa proclaimed.

"Pocky Day...?" Rei asked.

Here, Makoto volunteered to explain. Standing up after getting fully changed, he held up his index finger. "Pocky Day. The number one is straight and resembles a Pocky stick, right? November eleventh is the only day of the year when all the digits of the month and day are one. Therefore it's called Pocky Day... That's the gist of it anyway. I don't know its history." He rubbed at the back of his neck and offered a chuckle.

"Yeah! So let's go to Haru-chan's house and play Pocky games!" Nagisa said fervently.

"Oi, just who was it that gave you permission to do it in my house-" Haru cut in sharply, only to be interrupted.

"-Why not Haru-chan? My house and Rei-chan's house is too far, and Mako-chan's house is a bit too full for all of us to go there right?" Nagisa asked rationally. "It only makes sense if we go to the closest house!"

"No-"

* * *

And so, the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club found themselves in front of Haru's house despite Haru's reluctance to have his house serve as the place to hold their Pocky adventures.

"I-I really think we should have gotten Haru's permission first..." Makoto said nervously while glancing towards the irked Haru. Haru's gaze was strictly focused to the side, refusing to admit this arbitary situation the universe had decided to throw him in.

"Well there's no helping it we're already here~!" Nagisa sang, running to the entrance of Haru's house and looking to Haru expectantly.

"You act as if you were against the idea up until now when really you were all up for it before we left school." Rei sighed, feeling sympathetic for Haru.

Nagisa flashed his teeth and laughed almost as if he was caught doing something bad, rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't a compliment." Rei muttered under his breath.

Makoto looked to Haru when Haru didn't move from his spot. "Haru looks as if he isn't planning to open the door anytime soon. He must really be against this whole Pocky idea-"

"No problem! We'll go through the back!" Nagisa stayed optimisstic and took it upon himself to run to the back.

"Nagisa-" Haru began, but the blonde was already at the back shouting something along the lines of "I got it to open!", announcing his success.

Haru had no choice but to go follow.

* * *

"Yooooooosh! Let me explain the game to you!" Nagisa stood on the small folding desk holding a bag of Pocky. "We'll divide into teams- Rei-chan and I, and Haru-chan and Mako-chan- then see who can get the Pocky stick to be shorter than the opposing team!"

"This isn't what I think it is, is it-" Rei asked.

"It is! Pocky kiss time!" Nagisa said happily.

Haru stiffened, and he could feel Makoto tense up next to him. Haru kept his gaze glued to the table.

"Why do you sound so happy about it?" Rei demanded, a pale blush settled on his cheeks.

"What's so wrong about it? We're all guys here so it's okay, right?" Nagisa blinked, his amethyst eyes filled with innocence.

"T-that's what makes it weirder!" Rei snapped, reaching for the Pocky bag.

Nagisa swiped it away in time and caused Rei to stumble. "Let's just play! It'll be fun! Mako-chan, Haru-chan!"

Makoto perked up from his name being called, looking unsure of himself. "Well I don't see the harm..."

"Yay!" Nagisa jumped off the table and landed gracefully onto the ground. "Rei-chan and I will go first!"

"I don't remember agreeing to this..." Rei said begrudgingly. "But it seems I have no choice but to participate in this. I fear that you'll force me into something worse if I don't do this."

Makoto smiled with a sweat drop, giving Rei a small pat on the back.

Rei and Nagisa stood parallel to each other in front of the seated Makoto and Haru duo, Nagisa opening a pack of Pocky to take a stick out. "Whoever manages to make the biscuit short wins the game! We're so going to win Rei-chan!"

Nagisa bit down onto one end of the Pocky stick and tilted his chin up. He poked the other end of the Pocky stick against Rei's mouth, coaxing him to open his mouth. Rei seemed frustrated, but opened his mouth at last to grab onto his end.

"Okay, start!" Nagisa said, quickly nibbling on the Pocky stick. Nagisa's and Rei's face drew closer with each bite and Haru couldn't help but watch out of curiosity. How far would they go?

The round didn't last long, because Rei pulled away the moment Nagisa was close to taking the last bite before they were practically meeting lips. Nagisa seemed to be disappointed with the length of the Pocky stick remaining, but he quickly forgot about it saying a enthusiastic "next time" before turning to Makoto and Haru on the ground. "Next is Mako-chan and Haru-chan! Here's your Pocky stick!"

Makoto took the biscuit from Nagisa's hands, glancing nervously at the unblinking Haru. Makoto looked extra edgy about the matter, not moving for what seemed like an eternity. Haru secretly wondered what Makoto would do now that he was placed into the situation. Would he be his usual, unselfish self or for once, would he reject the idea that was forced upon him?

"Haru... if you don't want to do it, we don't have to." Makoto said, his voice soft and polite.

Haru couldn't help but think that Makoto was purposely saying that in hope to avoid the game. Did Makoto not want to play with him? Did he dislike the idea of having their faces pressed too close?

"...Do what you want." Haru uttered out at last, looking up and meeting Makoto's green gaze.

Makoto's eyes trembled in worry, searching Haru's eyes for any emotion. Once he decided that it really was okay, Makoto brought the Pocky to his lips. "Well, for the celebration fo Pocky Day, right?" It sounded as if he was making an excuse, but Haru didn't point it out. Makoto leaned down to give Haru an easier access to the other end of the Pocky stick, and Haru parted his lips slightly to hold them between his tiers.

"Whenever you're ready!" Nagisa told them, having taken a seat on the ground with Rei- who seemed to have recovered from his previous panic.

Haru struggled in making the decision of whether or not to keep his eyes opened or closed. If he closed them, would that lead to giving Makoto the wrong idea? If he kept them open, would it be rude? Were they really playing this game to be 'nice', or were there feelings being harbored beneath it all?

Haru's eyes flickered up to Makoto's, and their gazes locked. The world around them melted away, and Nagisa's shouting died down. Under Makoto's gaze, Haru felt as if he was being exposed of every sentiment he had been storing within the confines of his heart and mind. His heart suddenly felt as if it was in his throat, the pulsations in his ears growing louder as the blood gathered on his face. Haru wasn't much of a blusher, but he could feel a blush creeping up his neck and settling on his cheeks.

He didn't know how long passed, until Makoto began to move. Makoto's eyelids descended and those green eyes that Haru adored were no longer in view. Deeming it useless to keep his own eyes open at that point, Haru allowed his eyes to flutter closed, wholly trusting Makoto to finish the game for them.

The room was dead silent- whether Haru was imagining it or not. He couldn't hear his surroundings, his ears trained only to hear the soft thud Makoto's feet made when advancing closer to him. His heart beated wildly in his ears, and his head throbbed from what felt like heavy anticipation.

And then suddenly the sound in the room hit his ears, the previous drowned out noises loud and clear as Haru was placed right back into reality. At that moment, though the feeling was gentle and too soft to even deem it a_ feeling_, Haru felt something soft touch his lips.

Haru's eyes opened in time to see Makoto pull away with a blush, opening his mouth to have a small piece of Pocky fall out. "I-I guess we won." He said shakily.

Haru didn't know what to think or what to say so he replied with an "Ah", before becoming lost in his thoughts again.

The collision of their lips had been too subtle, too... _not there_. While it was undeniable their lips had met, one could not call it a kiss. Was he disappointed that Makoto didn't actually kiss him? Or was he relieved that their first didn't happen in the presence of their friends?

"Whoa, Haru-chan, Mako-chan, you won!" Nagisa said heartily, seemingly more excited for the two swimmers who had just shared a rather intimate exchange. Despite his determination to win earlier, Nagisa appeared to be perfectly fine with the results.

"The Pocky is barely there..." Rei examined the small piece of Pocky in Makoto's palm. "You guys were almost touching..."

_As if I didn't realize that!_ Haru thought with a new found annoyance, completely turning to show his back to the rest of the swimmers. He wasn't exactly embarrassed, but he felt confused. The fact that he had even admitted to himself the previous night that he loved Makoto didn't help a single bit.

"Next round we'll win!" Nagisa advocated.

"No!"

* * *

**Words Count: 2,185******

Oops I did a thing.  
Sorry I suck at explaining Pocky Day... Just go here and they'll explain everything. 2010/11/11/what-is-pocky-day-11-11/

**See You Next Water Time!**


End file.
